Don't Stop Believing
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: Sam's life altogether hasn't been easy. But how much harder will it get when she falls for her best frienemy? How will he feel? Will things work out? R&R INCOMPLETE


"I'm late, I'm late!" I shouted, pulling at the hem of my top.

Once I'd violently thrown my short blue tank top across the room, it getting stuck on my lampshade, I slipped out off my matching pyjama pants and ran around the room in my undies. I reached my draws and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a long green and grey spotty shirt. I didn't bother to change my underwear. What? I'd only slept in them. But I sprayed some (barley fragrent) body spray around me just in case.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, my long blonde locks bobbing with each step. I was about to rush into the kitchen for a quick breakfast when I stopped at the hall mirror. I checked myself over, combing my hair through with my fingers. My ocean blue eyes stared back at me with a look of such loneness. My mother had left me to take care of myself since I was fifteen. I had had trouble with the rent at first, but caught up with it when T-Bo offered me a job at the Groovy Smoothie. The only person I'd told was Carly. She understood. She understood everything about my life. And it was times like that I thanked my lucky stars she was my best friend.

I managed a small smile and put on a few slices of toast. When they popped out I scratched some ash off them and stuck them in my red and black checkered backpack. I sighed knowing today wouldn't be any different that yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that, etc, etc... Ah well. The sooner I head off to Carly's is the sooner I getta give that nerd, Fredward Benson, the most painful texas wedgie he's had since we were in 9th grade. Haha, that nub...

Fredifer's pain always brought a smile to my face.

I shut and locked the front door and legged it to my dull blue pick up truck: the only thing Mom'd left me when she ran away. It was a five minute drive to Carly's house but well worth the wait. Seeing Carly's smile, Fredweenie's pain and Spencer's silly grin through his ash black complection (caused by whatever he'd just set on fire, yeah, it was like a daily thing) were the only things that kept me going. Dad'd died when I was a baby, I'd never met any of my grandparents, Mom legged it the first chance she got, and my twin sister Melanie had moved to England when she turned five - leaving me alone to fend for myself. Not that I minded. Much. But it would be nice to have someone to rely on. Well, ya' know, other than Carly.

I sighed again as I pulled up outside Bushwell Plaza. I got out the car and locked it, making my way into the large building. Lewbert (the phsycopathic doorman) got up as soon as I'd walked in and screamed at me to 'get out!' I chuckled at his attitude and just shut out his shouting until it was mearly a whisper in the backround. When the elivator reached Carly's floor, I got out and made my way quickly to her appartment. Not bothering to knock, I walked in with my usual greeting.

"Hey Carls! Can I come in? Woops, already in."

Normally she would of laughed at my stupid remark and shook her head lovingly at me, but because we were running so late, that was the last thing on her mind. Fredweird was lounging on the coach, bottle of soda in hand. I walked over to him like we wern't almost half an hour late and snatched the bottle off him. He simply glared at me and hissed through gritted teeth.

"I was still drinking that," he seethed. I simply smirked and shrugged, swallowing down what was left. "You know," he started again. "By drinking from the same bottle as me, we just indirectly kissed?" He started to pucker. YUCK! That appalled me! So, I spat the fizzy liquid out all over him... :] Then, burst out laughing.

"I don't know what you find so funny, _Princess Puckett, you _shared your first real kiss with _me, _remember?"

"..."

"Thought so." Uh oh, better think of something quick Puckett!

"Yeah well, I was young and foolish... Like you were when you thought Carly would ever love you. No wait, you still are!" I pulled a tongue at him. Coinsadentally, she'd left the room to find her geography book. Good. I'm not sure why but when me and Fredlump fight, it's like our personal time. It's how we show affection towards eachother. But I guess a compliament once ina while is nice to. Plus it confuses him. What should I say to make him speechless? Something to do with the kiss? But what?... I've got it!

"But."

"But?"

"But," I restarted, walking over to the coach. I lifted his chin up with a single finger and leaned close. He was obviously flustered and that in itself made me smirk, almost ruining my plan. Oh curse my love for hate towards this nub! "But it was the single best kiss I've ever recived." I could feel his breath on my lips and I felt my cheeks start to heat up. Our lips were only an inch apart.

"Oh yeah? And how many have you recived?" He asked, licking his lips and leaning that sligh bit closer. Damn, my plan was backfiring! Can't quit now. Let's see where this goes...

"Maybe none. Maybe some. Why do you care?" I asked in a seductive tone, grinning childishly.

"I don't." He spoke emotionlessly, his expression not faultering. A wave of dissapointment rushed through me. How could he have felt absolutly nothing while I saw fireworks? What? That's meanna happen right? I started to speak with a hint of upset in my voice.

"Oh really? So it meant nothing to you?"

"No. Well-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his gently. Too gently for my liking, so I pulled away gracefully, leaving only inches between our heated faces.

"So that meant nothing either?" I said bitterly, a frown pursing my lips.

"Sam, I-"

"Whatever," I said coldly, grabbing my bag off the worktop. I headed for the door. "I'm out. Tell Carly I'll see her at school." I opened the door and rushed out, slamming it behind me. I could hear Carly asking Freddie what happened quietly from the other side of the door.

He honestly felt nothing? I gave this nub my first kiss, which I would never admit but I completly loved, and he says it meant _nothing_? A few tears fell from my eyes and I slipped down the door. Slumping in the corridoor, I sobbed silently until I heard movement from behind the door. I swiftly wiped away the tears and was about to get up when the door opened, making me fall backwards onto something hard with a loud thud.

"Sam?"

Oh chiz...


End file.
